Is it Worth it?
by LyddieLovesWriting
Summary: Being a child super genius isn't all it's cracked up to be...not at all. Tribute to the most underappreciated Kim Possible character:) I wasn't sure what genre to use...


**Yesterday, I had a grand desire to read some Wade fanfiction…result of my search? Less than two pages, most of them were incomplete and hadn't been updated in a few years. So, here's my tribute to the most underappreciated character on Kim Possible! Italicized parts are Wade's direct thoughts.**

**Disclaimer: Do I seem like someone who writes for Disney? Nope, didn't think so, I don't own these characters.**

The thirteen year old genius smiled as Kim and Ron finished telling him how the world was saved. After the conversation ended, he sat in his room and started to think. Being a college graduate with his master's degree by age ten wasn't all it's cracked up to be. People say he has it easy. _Easy…_he scoffed at the thought. There was absolutely nothing easy about it.

For starters, it came with a lot of pressure. Everyone expected perfection from him, immediate perfection. Every time he made even the slightest flaw, he was ridiculed beyond belief because the expectations were so high. Higher than those of a rocket scientist. _No offense, Dr. Possible. _ He thought to himself. He hated that people wanted so much out of him, he was only one person. He hated that he was scolded when he did anything child-like…even if it was something that the average 16 year old might do, it was still terrible that he made that mistake because he had his master's degree, he should know better. He was only thirteen, no amount of degrees or awards could change that.

He thought about the Monique thing, he was stupid, he admits that. But he hated that Kim was furious about it. He worked his butt off to help her every day, and he makes one simple mistake of controlling emotions and _boom, I'm in more trouble than all the villains combined. _He still liked her, Olivia wasn't exactly his type in the end…actually she was too much like him. Monique was different. He sighed, _I'm not getting into this mess again, she's way out of my league. _

He also wanted recognition. Not the kind Kim got, but would a little recognition hurt? _I sound like Drakken. _He cringed at the thought. But he's a young teenage boy, of course he wants to be seen for what he's good for. He was tired of people viewing him as the genius who refused to leave home or the awkward homeschooler, for those who didn't know much about him. He wanted people to realize he played a part in saving the world too. He wasn't just the chubby kid, he was the brain behind the operation. Why was Kim famous for the blow drier grappling hook? He's the one who made it_. I'm being selfish. _He sighed, just wanting a tiny bit of glory, just once, that's all he asked for. Was it really so much?

The worst part, however, wasn't the pressure or the lack of recognition. The worst part is that he was forced to give up his childhood. Sure, he played with action figures and watched a cartoon from time to time, but he didn't get to hang out with friends, play on a sport's team, or just ride a bike in the park. He was glued to his room because he promised Kim he'd help her save the world. He was stuck behind his brain. Girls his age didn't attract him, he'd intimidate them even if they did. Older girls…_Monique_…laughed him off based on his age. He'd never go to a school dance or complain about teachers. _My childhood is lost in my degree_. He wanted to be a normal teenager, maybe even a normal kid, he lost it all. He hated it_. I will never be normal._

But then he stopped, he stopped thinking about the bad things of being a super genius. He sat for a second in silence. _No, I don't hate it! _If he wasn't a super genius, he wouldn't have the motivation he has in life. He'd be a couch potato, making absolutely no difference in the world. _So what if there's pressure? It makes me stronger! _If he wasn't a super genius, he wouldn't have the pride in helping save the world. _So what if I'm not recognized? I'm still a part of it! _If he wasn't a super genius, he wouldn't have the friends he has now. He would be with people his age, they would hold him back. _So what if my childhood's gone? This is way better than being a kid! _Sometimes it was hard, but it was worth it. He made a difference. The greatest things in life sometimes feel like the most painful, but he was proud of his accomplishments. He was proud to be a part of Team Possible, even if only a few people considered him part of it. Kim and Ron did, that was really all that mattered. If he had stayed in school like a normal kid, he would be a complete outcast; he'd be bored all the time. His life was worth what he lost because he gained so much more than he ever lost. He gained friendship, pride, motivation…he gained a life that so many longed for. Nothing could stop him now; he was at the top of the world. He would always struggle, but he would never struggle alone and it would always be worth it.

**I might do more of these, Tweebs, Monique, maybe even Bonnie and some villains…I'm not sure. Not that Bonnie is underappreciated, I just think writing something in this style for her would be interesting.**


End file.
